


The Tale of Arwen Undómiel told by Eldarion

by Brinbrn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brinbrn/pseuds/Brinbrn





	

She was a talented girl, that much she knew. She was able to read people. Not in the way she knew whether they were good or bad, although she could do that too. She could read people’s backstories and futures. She was cursed. Cursed with immortality, forced to live for all eternity. 

On top of being able to read people, she could fight as well as save others. She had saved a boy, poisoned by sword of the Witch King. Another time, she had saved her lover who had fallen off a cliff and had drown. But now, her father wished for her to depart on a ship to the Undying Lands. She did not want to leave. Her lover was mortal, yes, but she would live with him until the end. 

She had seen a boy run to her lover on the way to the boat. Her lover, Aragorn, picked up the boy and spun him around. The boy looked at her and, as she looked closer, he wore the necklace she had given Aragorn as a promise of love. She closed her eyes and shed a tear of sadness and anger. The horse seemed to have read her mind as it turned and galloped away, back to where she had come from. She was angered by her father, who had the gift of foresight.

Her father had seen something. He saw her son, her wedding day, Aragorn’s death. He even saw her roam for the rest of eternity. Roaming aimlessly, without purpose. She had been angry, for she could bring life into the world and he was about to stop that life from ever existing. Had not it been he that taught her life was precious? He took the right she had to stay and be with Aragorn, just because he say death in her future. 

A month had passed and she felt very weak. Her father looked at her with sadness and departed with the blade of a king from the past. When he returned, he told her Aragorn was still alive, but she was fading ever more. She sent Aragorn images when she felt he needed them.

It finally came to the day where the boy she saved, destroyed the one Ring and ended the harsh war. She immediately felt warmth and her strength returned. That day, they started the long journey to Gondor, to see the crowning of the new king. Little did she know, this was the first day of her new life with her Aragorn. He looked upon her as he took the flag she held. She looked down in respect, but he lifted her chin. He kissed her with passion and she smiled into the kiss.

After the ceremony, they began to discuss a wedding date, for they knew her father would approve. They had set the date for Midsummer’s day, almost three months time and she could never have been happier.

A few years later, she gave birth to her son, Eldarion. He grew quickly and never ceased to impress her. He had become much like his father in wisdom as well as kindness and looked so much like Aragorn. He would sometimes have visions of the future, which would frighten him. But as he kept growing, he learned to control them and not be afraid.

The day finally came when Aragorn spoke of his death. She had disagreed but he was set on it. He had died while she waited a year to have council with her son. On the year anniversary of Aragorn’s death, she went to where he was buried and died. This was the tale of Arwen of Rivendell, my mother. I, King Eldarion, now rule as King of Gondor and have learned of a secret gathering of Sauron’s followers. They shall not bring discord to my kingdom in which my father fought to receive and protect. This letter is for my children so that, if I may die in battle, they shall know the story of my mother and father.

Signed,  
King Eldarion


End file.
